Father Wolf
Father Wolf (父のオオカミ) is the current King of the Demon World. Father of Wolf. He killed the Blood siblings' father, Richarz Blood, who was the previous King. As King, he is in charge of maintaining the humongous door that leaks out the Demon World's mazo (magical essence). Appearance Father Wolf is a tall, middle-aged man. He has white hair in a stylish cowlick, and he has a greyish white beard. Additionally, he has a scar across each of his eyes and on top of the bridge of his nose. He also wears an earring on his right ear, and two in his left. He stands tall, much more so than even Braz, who is notably taller than Staz, and is extremely visibly muscular. He typically wears a golf polo, with either capris or khakis for pants, and loafers for shoes. Notably, his ears are round, and his teeth are not as sharp as the other characters are typically drawn. In his wolf form, his face becomes elongated, similar to Wolf's, and he gains several inches in height, as well as a presumed boost in both combat abilities and speed. His skin becomes dark, his voice deepens, and he grows fur, also very similar to Wolf's manner of doing it. Story He was first introduced as the current King of the Demon World and Braz' source of hatred, which was further explained because of the death of the previous King, Richarz Blood. It was later on shown that Wolf is his son with his ex-lover Katy. More information is revealed, showing that he is not a truly villainous being. He killed Richarz because Richarz absorbed Grimm's maryoku, but was unable to subsequently let it go, which put him in danger of falling under the possession and control of what remained of Grimm. Richarz in fact asked Wolf Daddy to kill him, to prevent such a thing from happening. Wolf Daddy was reluctant, but did what needed to be done. Wolf Daddy later goes into hiding, after Akim takes over the royal palace, in order to prevent the populace from completely turning on the authority of the King. Despite his totalitarian rule over Makai, he would only confuse the populace if he appeared in some sort of broadcast, while additionally revealing how truly overwhelmingly powerful Akim is. Powers & Abilities As the King of the Demon World, Father Wolf was possibly the most powerful demon in the Demon World (until Akim took his throne and in the end Braz), being able to equally fight Richarz and Akim. He can also use his magic to increase his strength and unlike other werewolves who only use their magic to make their bodies stronger, Father Wolf is also capable of using energy based attacks. * Werewolf Form: Father Wolf is able to transform into a werewolf with his magic which greatly increases his strength, speed and combat abilities as shown when he fought Richarz and Akim. * Immense Strength:''' While in his Werewolf form, Father Wolf's strength is immensely enhanced. This was shown when he shattered a large golem with his punch while training and later launching Richarz and Akim flying with his strikes, as well as destroying part of the building. * '''Immense Speed & Agility: '''He also gets vastly faster than before, making him very agile and fast enough to quickly get close to his opponents and dodge their attacks. * '''Shockwave Claws: '''The werewolf form also grants him claws that can cut through anything and create extremely powerful shockwaves which are strong enough to push back Richarz many meters back. * '''Obedience Laser: His finishing move is called "Obedience Laser", where he summons multiple energy balls that all fire off lasers, inflicting massive damage and pulverizing Father Wolf's enemy. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Wolf Family